Forgiveness
by Williebadger618
Summary: Sequel to my first one-shot "A Betrayal?". Dipper and Mabel "chat" about her decision she chose back in Stan's underground lab under the Myatery Shack. Reviews welcome


**Hey everyone. This is a sequel to my first one-shot _"A Betrayal?"_ I hope you all like it. No flames please! Enjoy!**

**-Williebadger618 **

* * *

Forgiveness

Dipper's POV

"Mabel, do you realize what you did? Because of your decision to side with Stan, the world is now at stake!" I said with anger in my voice. Mabel and I have just gotten back from Stan's underground lab after experiencing a life threatening situation that was mostly Stan's fault. We both met our grandfather that we never knew we had, and I was having mix emotions down there. I felt upset that Stan never told us and lied to us a lot throughout our stay in Gravity Falls. I also felt betrayed that my own twin sister chose to side with Stan instead of me, because if she did turn it off, then the world wouldn't be in the risk of total global destruction. Not to mention the fact that I was mad that Stan had all of the journals and didn't tell me that he had them all this whole time. The one thing that can't pass my mind though is how he got it from Gideon, since that little creeper had it the whole time during my fight with him earlier this summer.

My sister looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown since I started to hammer her with questions as soon as she and I went back upstairs to our room for the night. I wanted to "chat" with her in private since I didn't want Stan and our supposed grandfather to interfere with my questions. I could obviously tell that she did not like me raising my voice at her, but I had to let it out so she could hear me loud and clear and not change the subject that she does rarely.

"I don't know. I guess I felt that Stan was being truthful with me, and so I decided to trust him." She replied trying not to show sadness in her voice. Part of me was feeling pretty bad that I was yelling at her, but the other part was furious with her decision.

"I just can't believe you did this Mabel. I thought you would listen to me and not some con-man! I'm your twin!"

"Just like I'm yours. But...something told me that Grunkle Stan was being truthful with me. I mean, all he wanted was his brother back, and he got what he wanted. I mean, we're still alive and we're okay." She replied to me, almost yelling in the process. I kind of tuned her out a little, since I was still getting my anger out towards her. It really hurt watching her take Stan's side instead of mine. Those last few seconds before everything turned white were kind of frightening to me because if I died right there in the lab under the Mystery Shack, and my last words to my sister would have been: "MABEL ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA-", I would never forgive myself. However, I still let my anger out towards her.

"That's true but for how long?! How long until our supposed grandfather leaves again?! Even if that happens?! How long until Bill comes back and begins his "big plans"?! How long until the world goes under total global destruction?! Don't you see Mabel, the world is still in a huge threat BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID DECISION!"

After letting my rage out, I saw Mabel flinch because of my yelling and tears now evenly flowing out like a river. She sobbed as she sat on her bed, and entered sweater-town. I stood there, body turned so I was facing the now repaired triangle window with my arms crossed. However, I felt my heart falling apart once again, hearing my sister heavily sobbing now due to my anger. I knew that deep down inside, Mabel didn't mean to cause the world an even more threat than as it was before since the weight of the whole world was placed on her shoulders. I have been in some situations where I felt pressure on my body and I didn't know which side to listen to. Sighing, I uncross my arms and place myself on Mabel's bed where I placed my arms around my now distraught sister. Her head went in my chest as my chin rested on her head, where she still let out powerful sobs.

"Shh. Okay Mabel, just breathe. Relax." I replied in a much calmer voice. Me calming her down actually worked after five minutes.

"I'm sorry...t-that I p-put you...and our f-family...and now the w-whole w-world...in d-danger." She replied through her sobs as I continued to comfort her. "I-I just felt...like...like Grunkle Stan was...was telling t-the truth...and...and...and-" Hearing enough, I finally cut in, hugging my sister tighter.

"Hey...I know you didn't mean to put the world in more danger. You felt pressure and you didn't know which side to listen to. Now I feel bad since I pressured you down there and that my lasts words were almost...you know..." I replied, being truthful because I actually did feel bad for causing Mabel to pick sides. To put it in "Mabel Terms", it would be her having to choose between Smile Dip and Sparkles. I felt really bad that I yelled at her when I'm really mad at myself.

My sister pulled away, head out of sweater-town, but her hands on my forearms. Teary-eyed and sniffling in the process. "Dipper, don't blame this on yourself. This is my fault. If I could borrow Blendin Blandin's time machine and go back to the little incident back in the lab, I would and listen to what you said." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to her, because she just felt so bad for herself and I wanted to think of something to say, but I couldn't. I just pulled her back into the embrace as she sniffled. After a while, I thought of something to say, hoping I didn't make the situation worse.

"Mabel...who knows what could happen right now if you listened to me back there. We won't know for sure which one was the correct decision, but we'll have to wait and see what happens to the world in the upcoming days or weeks. You shouldn't beat yourself over this." I reply holding her a little tighter than before.

"I shouldn't? But...but you said-" she began with the heavy sobs beginning to come back, but I cut her off and pull her out of the embrace for a brief moment, looking at her right in her eyes with my hands on her shoulders.

"I know what I said. But I take it all back. It was mean for me to say that and...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pressured you. If anyone should be blamed for this, it should be me for pressuring you." I felt my own tears beginning to show on the bridges of my eyes, as Mabel calmed down and took deep breaths.

"Dipper it's okay. I'm sorry for...what happened back down there." Mabel said while wiping the tears off my face. My emotions begin to mix as I felt sadness for making my sister cry, and hatred for being so selfish.

"I forgive you Mabel. No matter how angry I get at you, just remember that I will always forgive you no matter what." Happy tears begin to fall down her face as the old Mabel smile begins to come back into full gear. I smile to, with tears only on the bridge, daring to fall onto my cheeks. I pull her back into the embrace where we remain there for a few minutes, sitting silently listening to the crickets outside and the owls hooting in the distance. I did feel like I couldn't trust my sister anymore after she sided with Stan back there, but she's my twin, and I know I can always count on her in good times and bad.

No matter what happened ns for the remainder of the summer, and no matter what annoying or stupid thing my sister does to get me angry...

I will always forgive my twin.

* * *

**A/N: I want to give a shout out to FanTD97 and sparkles4life who wanted to see what would happen next in my perspective. I personally believe that Dipper will get mad at Mabel, but in the end, he will forgive her. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed my previous one-shot and my big fanfic: "The Mystery Twins: Just The Start". If you haven't read any of those, I would love it if you left some reviews for either one, including this one! **

**No mean comments please!**

**-Williebadger618**


End file.
